Sleep Tweeting
by hannahginny
Summary: Written for prompt: Inspired by Chris' sleep shopping. Chris Colfer starts sleep-tweeting. Whether they're just filled with gibberish, or have a bunch of random words with no grammatical sense is up to the filler.


prompt: Inspired by Chris' sleep shopping.

Chris Colfer starts sleep-tweeting. Whether they're just filled with gibberish, or have a bunch of random words with no grammatical sense is up to the filler.

Cast and Fan reactions are a must.

**enjoy! **

OOooOooo

chriscolfer: monkey's beluga's Lea chest hair gaga almighty

Tweeted 10:56 PM

Amber read and re-read Chris's latest tweet wondering what in the world had gotten into the 19 year old. She was sure he texted her at 10:20 saying he was exhausted after today's group dance number and was going to crash early. Apparently he wasn't tired enough to actually go to bed Amber thought as she scrolled through his page. A new tweet arrived and Amber scrolled to the top to read it

chriscolfer: shsjdijddhsksjsjsjsjs WE WILL ROCK YOU

Tweeted 10:59 PM

"What is going on with that boy?" Amber muttered to herself as she read the tweet

When Chris checked Twitter the next day he instantly changed his password and then tweeted that he must've gotten hacked. What else would explain the odd tweets. He had a problem with sleep shopping and that was odd enough but sleep tweeting...nah Chris concluded

"ELIZA LOOK AT THIS!" 16 year old Chelsea squealed as she and her best friend stalked the Glee cast's twitter page at 11:30 at night. The girls were having their weekly Saturday sleepover at Chelsea's house. They just finished re-watching a glee episode and were looking for funny things to do and what was more fun then looking at Glee cast members tweet

"What?" Eliza asked joining her best friend on her bed. One Chelsea's computer screen was Chris Colfer's twitter page with a brand new tweet

chriscolfer: don't worry...eat pasta. Go Bob Marley. I love mexicans

Tweeted at 11:31 PM

"What?" Eliza repeated as she contemplated the current tweet

"Maybe someone's pranking him" Chelsea said as she retweeted Chris's tweet. What? It was funny

Chris glared at Mark and Cory as they ate lunch together. He was certain they were behind his odd tweets, who else could it be? They were constantly playing pranks on people and just last week they uploaded a video of Diana snoring onto her twitter account which they hacked. Truth be told having DiA as your password isn't the most secure password but still.

He would just have to make his password more difficult

Lea burst out laughing as she logged onto Twitter that night and read Chris's recent tweet

chriscolfer: Eyelashes are cherries...blubber is blue...mshsjsmsjhd...ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! I'M A RAINBOW!

Tweeted 11:47 PM

"What has gotten into that boy?" Lea wonder out loud as she re-tweeted his tweet. She didn't know what was going on but she was loving every second of it. "Maybe he's trying to get more followers" Lea thought and if he was it was sure working. He got 76 more followers since he started tweeting these odd tweets. Lea smiled as she commented on his tweet

"Chris, I think you should lay off the caffeine" She wrote before logging out and going to bed

Chris was going insane on trying to figure out what was happening tom his twitter account, he was almost tempted to delete it. Cory and Mark claim they had no part in his weird tweets but they patted him on the back saying that they liked it anyways. Chris sighed as he read over the most recent script.

He logged onto twitter to see if the mystery person tweeted again, they didn't

chriscolfer: I AM PRETTY, WITTY AND VERY GAY! RAINBOWS! UNICORNS! GAYBOWS!

Tweeted 12:30 AM

Lindsey, a 15 year old glee fan from Iowa, raised an eyebrow at Chris's new tweet. It has been happening al week and the tweets just go weirder and weirder. Gaybows? Maybe he was giving them secret hints to an upcoming episode...or maybe he was just insane.

Heather woke up in the middle of the night to see Chris at his desk on his computer. Both cast members were off tomorrow so Chris was letting Heather sleep over. Heather groaned and rolled over to see the clock

"1:30 AM" It read in red lights. Heather was confused, what was Chris doing up this early

"Chris?" Heather called to the boy. The young adult ignored her and continued typing on his computer. Just as Heather got out of bed to approach the boy her phone vibrated. The blonde unlocked her phone and saw she Chris had just tweeted

chriscolfer: PENUT BUTTER AND SNAKES! MM SO GOOD

Tweeted 1:31 AM

Suddenly it clicked in Heather's brain. The tweets, the way Chris was suddenly so tired on set even though he went to bed early. He was sleep tweeting

Heather tried to muffle her laughter as she started up the camera app on her IPhone. She slowly made her way to Chris and focused on him typing on his laptop

"What are you tweeting now Chris" Heather asked as she zoomed her camera in to see the screen

chriscolfer: ENGLAND, MOROCCO, BURRITOS. I LOVE DOLPHINS

Tweeted 1:34 AM

Heather laughed. Once Chris had posted it he tried to tweet again but Heather turned off the camera and gently pushed his hands away

"Mph" Chris moaned and Heather giggled again

"That's enough damage on Twitter for one night" Heather gently grabbed Chris's shoulders and got him off his chair "C'mon" She guided him to bed

OOoOoOoO

"AND YOU LET ME TWEET THAT AFTER YOU FOUND OUT" Chris squealed then next morning when Heather showed him the video.

"Hey, you're just lucky I didn't post this on Twitter" Heather said as she turned off her phone and took a long sip of her mocha in a Starbucks a block away from Chris's house "I just emailed it to everyone" She muttered quietly but Chris's heard her

"Heather!" He squeaked unlocking his phone. He opened up messages but the only message there was from twitter. He set it up so when whoever he was following tweeted it showed up in a text format "Wait...it says you posted a video" Heather slammed down her icy drink and grabbed Chris's phone

"Oops, maybe I by accident sent it to twitter" Chris immediately got out of his chair "Haha" Heather let out a nervous chuckle "Oops" Chris grabbed his phone and glared at his co-star

"You have 3 seconds to RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" He screamed and Heather grabbed her drink and ran out of the store "HEATHER!" Chris cried running after her

"And post" Eliza said. She and filmed the whole ordeal "This is so going viral"

And it did

OOoOoOo


End file.
